


Эпизоды

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fandom Kombat 2021, Hot Sex, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Unrequited Lust, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Разные ситуации для такой разной любви
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты рейтинг





	1. Натурщик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отабек позирует… частично

Самым сложным было сидеть неподвижно, когда пальцы скользили по члену и нежно сжимали головку, массируя и одновременно примеряясь.

Затем рука исчезла, и шевелиться стало нельзя.

Юра водил карандашом по наброску, подгоняя размеры и объемы будущего «нефритового стержня» под живой оригинал, который только что держал.

Отабек с неослабевающим возбуждением следил за изящными пальцами, сжимающими планшет и карандаш. Вздрагивал от каждого взгляда, обращенного на восставший орган.

— Юр…

— Бека, не мешай. Мне надо закончить все сразу.

— Ну Юр… он опять падает, — немного смущенно проговорил Отабек в надежде на помощь волшебной руки.

— Р-р-р-р! — Юра швырнул планшет на диван и опустился на колени перед стулом, на котором сидел Отабек.

Тот успел лишь судорожно вздохнуть, как на члене сомкнулись розоватые губы, и Юра наделся на член почти до основания. Все внутри так горячо и восхитительно сжималось, что мышцы моментально скрутило предоргазменой судорогой.

И в ту же секунду все закончилось. Юра резко отошел и вновь схватился за планшет. Поблескивающий от слюны и смазки член стоял колом и настойчиво требовал продолжения.

— Мы делаем третий раз. И закончим _сегодня_ , Бека, — зло зыркнул на него из-под челки Юра и вернулся к наброску. 

Отабек мог только мысленно застонать. Не вслух, ни в коем случае, чтобы не мешать, конечно.


	2. Хуёрга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О сильных сторонах и правильном их использовании

— Юра я так не смогу, — смущенно сказал Отабек, когда Юра, не снимаясь с члена, прямо в постели взмахнул ногой и перевернулся из миссионерской в коленно-локтевую. Разворот был невозможно приятным внутри и невозможно прекрасным снаружи.

— Тебе и не надо, — хмыкнул Юра и уткнулся лбом в подушку, настойчиво махнув Отабеку, чтобы тот продолжал двигаться.

***

Отабек решил дополнительно заняться растяжкой. Юра не очень въехал, зачем, но исправно помогал ему тянуться. На полу его «деревянность» была заметна сильнее, чем на льду, особенно на фоне Юры, который гнулся даже лучше многих балерин Барановской, не говоря уже о фигуристах. 

— Хватит, Бека. У тебя уже даже глаза красные от напряжения. 

Юра с силой растер перенапряженную спину Отабека и встал с коврика.

— Нет, надо больше, — возразил Отабек.

— Да на хрена? Ладно бы ты к программе что-то новое учил, но я же видел твои прокаты, все там ок, хватает того, что есть! — вспылил Юра, который, хоть и привык к боли, с трудом наблюдал мучения любимого человека. Особенно когда мучил его сам.

Отабек не ответил. Опустил глаза и сидел, глядя на собственные колени.

— Бека? — удивленно переспросил Юра. Тот молчал. Молчание это Юре ой как не понравилось. Он вернулся и сел напротив. — Бека, зачем?

— Для тебя… — едва слышно сказал Отабек, так и не подняв головы.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Юра. 

— Для тебя, — повторил Отабек внятнее. — Чтобы я в постели мог, как ты, ну, позы всякие там… перевороты… — Несмотря на раскрасневшиеся от тренировки щеки, Отабек, кажется, покраснел еще сильнее. Или же просто всей позой стал выражать не усталость, а смущение.

— Бека, бля! На хуя тебе-то эта йога в постели? Я-то делаю, потому что мне ну, несложно! А тебе-то это на хрена? — возмутился Юра. — Серьезно, че за на хер?

— Но ты же… ты когда делаешь, это так приятно. Я тоже хотел, — выдохнул Отабек и наконец посмотрел слезящимися от напряжения глазами прямо на Юру. Такой несчастный, что у Юры защемило сердце.

— Дебил, — возмущенно сказал Юра. — На хуя мне от тебя вся эта йога-хуёга, а? Я хоть раз жаловался?! 

— Ну нет, но…. — Отабек лишь жалобно вздохнул. Юре захотелось пробить фейспалмом себе голову.

— Пошли в душ. А вечером я тебе покажу, что у тебя лучше получается.

***

— Вот так, ага, — Юра задохнулся, едва закончив фразу. — Да… ах!..

Отабек еще крепче прижал Юру к себе и начал двигаться.

Он стоял у стены, держал Юру на весу, сложив его, благодаря великолепной растяжке, пополам и закинув длинные ноги себе на плечи. Член входил так глубоко, что Отабеку казалось — если он не доходит Юре до желудка, то, наверное, где-то около того. Но Юра явно был в восторге.

А Отабек, кончая глубоко внутри и удерживая на весу своего невозможно гибкого парня, наконец понял, что тут как в фигурном катании — нужно учитывать сильные и слабые стороны. 

И если физически Отабек сильнее, а у Юры лучше растяжка, то и в сексе это тоже прекрасно сочетается.


	3. Чёрт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неожиданные открытия

Он впивался зубами в загривок, и это было пиздец как больно. 

Он заламывал руку, прижимая ее к пояснице почти всем своим весом, и шевелиться из-за этого было страшно, вдруг сломает.

Его член распирал внутри так сильно и глубоко, что, казалось, это не член, а горячий вертел, на который нанизано тонкое тело.

Он двигался жестко, резко и быстро, не давая уловить — больно это или хорошо.

Не давая даже вздохнуть, он наваливался сверху, прижимая к постели неприятно, скорее удушающе.

Он давил и давил своей мощью, и оргазм был выматывающим, иссущающим и настолько вымученным, что казался благословением: наконец-то все закончилось.

Вставая с постели на подкашивающихся ногах и с трудом собираясь с силами, Юра мог лишь обернуться, пока вытирал с бедер и живота сперму, и взглянуть на него из-под челки.

— В тихом омуте черти водятся, да, Бека?


	4. Стол

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Об удачной покупке.

Изначально стол был куплен для настолок — пока однажды, оживленно целуясь, Бека не усадил на него Юру. Высота оказалась идеальной для идеального поцелуя.

Потом выяснилось, что высота для секса на столе тоже идеальная. Не нужно было ни расставлять ноги, ни подгибать их, и — никаких табуреток. 

Да и сам стол был на удивление устойчивым, и пока член двигался внутри Юры, тот с чистой совестью держался за столешницу, не боясь долбануться башкой о стену.

С тех пор этот стол стал любимым местом для начала или продолжения любых утех.  
Юра мог залезть на него обнаженным после душа и медленно вытираться полотенцем, чтобы вышедший из ванной Отабек разложил его прямо на столе. Или вечером, после особо приятной прогулки, можно было устроить шоу, раздвинув ноги на ширину столешницы, и сначала приласкать себя, а затем самостоятельно подготовиться. И пока внутри двигались пальцы, лоснясь от смазки в вечерних огнях полумрака, он ловил снизу вверх темнеющий нетерпеливый взгляд Отабека.

На столе можно было раздвинуть ноги в продольный шпагат и не соскользнуть, даже трахаясь на самом краю. И, откинувшись на спину, упереть ноги прямо в стену над головой.

Короче, охуенный стол, Юра был так доволен покупкой, что Отабеку пришлось купить для настолок стол попроще и поменьше, журнальный. С полками. А первый стол пусть так и останется столом для секса.


	5. Разговорчики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто разговор

— У тебя такие мышцы литые…

— Какие? Куда налитые?!

— Да, блин, не налитые, а литые, ну типа как железные!

— А, я типа железный человек?

— Бека, бля! Давай серьезно! Так… скольжу я, значит, по ним руками…

— По кому? 

— Да по мышцам твоим!!!

— Ох, извини. Скользишь, и?

— Ну вот. Скольжу, значит, сначала руками, потом губами…

— Это, Юра…

— Что?!

— А мышцы, они где? Грудные? Руки, ноги?

— Бля… живот твой! Пресс твой охуенный каменный. Скольжу по нему губами вниз…

— Совсем вниз? На ноги?

— На член, блядь, Бека! Скольжу губами к члену...

— Как-то это… У меня со словом «скольжу» только коньки ассоциируются, а на коньках к члену — это… ну…

— Ладно! Губами просто прижимаюсь к члену.

— А он уже стоит?

— Это ты мне скажи!

— Ну… ну, пусть стоит.

— Что значит «пусть»?! В реале стоит или нет?!

— Юра… знаешь, секс по телефону так себе идея, мне кажется.

— Бека, бля! Приеду, выебу тебя так, чтобы ты в процессе на телефон смотрел! Тогда вставать будет от ассоциаций! 

— Жду не дождусь, Юрочка! А когда приедешь?

— Бека!


End file.
